1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to notifying users about electronic communications received by communication devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for selectively activating and deactivating user alerts for the receipt and availability of electronic communications.
2. The Relevant Technology
Since their inception, cellular service providers and device manufacturers have been offering an ever-increasing array of messaging and communication capabilities to mobile device users. A basic cellular or mobile telephone can typically engage in conventional telephone calls at a minimum. Optional communication capabilities include the ability to send and receive SMS (Short Message Service), EMS (Enhanced Messaging Service), MMS (Multimedia Message Service) and voice messages (also referred to as instant voice messages, VoiceSMS messages and Vnotes® messages), email, and other types of communications, including digital media files such as podcasts, music and other audio, videos, and the like. Sometimes, these types of communications are used when a sender does not have an urgent need to communicate with a recipient, or when a recipient does not have an urgent need to receive a communication (e.g., when the recipient subscribes to a regular podcast delivery service).
In many instances, particularly when the user relies on the mobile device for all of his or her telephony needs, the user may leave the mobile device turned on at night or whenever the user sleeps to ensure that any urgent telephone calls can be received. During these times, the user may wish to deactivate alerts (including alerts indicative that a communication has been received and alerts, such as message waiting indicators, indicative that a communication is available) associated with the receipt and availability of typically non-urgent communications, such as those mentioned above. However, alert deactivation has conventionally been an all-or-nothing action. In other words, the user can turn off the device or turn it to silent mode, but this affects all incoming communication, including potentially urgent incoming calls. Conventional mobile devices lack the capability to selectively activate or deactivate user alerts for different types of incoming communications, or based on the identity of the sender of the communication or the type of content contained in the communication.
Other mobile devices permit users to activate and deactivate alerts for different types of incoming communications through the creation of different profiles. However, in this situation, users must manually change profiles every time a change is desired. The user may create a regular profile by which the mobile device alerts the user about all incoming communications and a sleep profile by which the mobile device alerts the user regarding incoming telephone calls, but not other incoming messages. If the user forgets to change from the regular profile to the sleep profile prior to going to sleep, the user may be awakened by the receipt of a non-urgent message.
Accordingly, there currently exists a need in the art for improving user alerts associated with the receipt of communications by a communication device.